Nova Malfoy & The Fourth Champion
by Datura Borgin
Summary: It's 1994 and Nova Malfoy is the grungiest chick at Hogwarts. She recently signed to play for the English national Quidditch team, but chooses to finish her seventh year to compete in the TriWizard tournament. But the stupid cHoSeN oNe naturally has to be at the center of attention, so now Nova has to not only win the Tournament, but beat the crap out of Potter while doing it too.
1. Nova Becomes A Champion

_**Monday, October 31, 1994**_

Nova sat in one of the archways of the courtyard outside the Great Hall, smoking a Kamel Red and staring out at the huge Durmstrang boat on the Black Lake. She couldn't help but be jealous of the Scandinavian students; they got to openly learn Dark magic, and Nova would have been like the best student ever if her parents would have let her go there instead of Hogwarts. But she was a Malfoy, and Malfoys had been Slytherins for centuries. She had to accept her family legacy, and the exciting part of that legacy would come after school, so she tried not to be bothered by it. Hogwarts wasn't that bad.

She should have been patrolling the halls before dinner, since she was Head Girl. Nova had been chosen for the position for her amazing magical skills, but she really didn't care about grades or submitting to authority or anything. She got away with shirking her duties easily, because she was really intimidating and always managed to just make the prefects cover her shifts.

Nova flicked her cigarette away to the ravine below and walked into the Great Hall. It was finally time for dinner, and after, the moment everyone had been waiting for, the Goblet of Fire. Naturally, Nova had entered, and would definitely be selected. A lot of other seventeen and eighteen year old students were too intimidated to put their name in, because they realized they would absolutely not be chosen when Nova was in the mix.

The Halloween feast was extra delicious and sugary, but Nova grew anxious as it went on too long. It wasn't that she was nervous about getting chosen, she was just bored and wanted to go be alone already. Nova thought most Hogwarts students were stupid and their talking annoyed her, so she liked to be by herself whenever possible.

The plates finally cleared themselves, and Dumbledore explained the Goblet's decision making process. He instructed the chosen champions to walk up to the staff table and go into the side chamber for further instructions after their names had been called. With a grand movement of his wand, all the lights in the Great Hall went out and the Goblet erupted in white-blue flames.

After sparking bright red, the Goblet returned to its blue color as a piece of parchment flew out. Dumbledore caught it and announced, "The champion for Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!" Nova clapped, eager to compete with a national league Quidditch player.

Nova had literally just signed an agreement with the English national team on her eighteenth birthday, and she would be starting as a Chaser right after graduation. Since she was Slytherin's Quidditch captain for the last five consecutive years, Nova was a natural choice for the country's team. She just wished her parents would let her drop out and play already, it wasn't like she needed to study anymore now that she had a secure future in Quidditch. But anyways.

The Goblet turned red as it emitted another entry slip. "The champion for Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" _Ugh, the veela,_ Nova thought with disgust. Conventionally pretty girls were always stupid, Nova knew it for a fact. She decided that Fleur's veela charm must also work on magical objects, because Fleur seemed as dumb as a bag of bricks. Nova looked at the other Beauxbatons girls and laughed loudly, as she noticed a lot of them were crying. Her housemates looked over at her so she stuck her finger up at them. Even the other Sacred 28 pureblood kids were too annoying or boring for Nova to like. She didn't even like talking to her idiot kid brother, Draco.

Finally it was time for the Hogwarts champion. Nova rolled her eyes and mouthed along with Professor Dumbledore as he said, "And lastly, the Hogwarts champion, Nova Malfoy!"

All of Slytherin erupted in applause. Nova's whole house liked her even though she made it exceedingly clear that she didn't like them. She got up and followed Dumbledore's instruction to go to the side room. As she walked away, she heard him address the school.

"We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore said rhetorically. But then the Goblet flashed red again, sending a fourth piece of paper flying from it. The Hall went silent as Dumbledore caught the slip. He cleared his throat and read, "Harry Potter!"

 _What the hell?_ Nova thought angrily. _How did a fourth year student get chosen?_ Nova was glad that no one cheered for Potter. She had always thought the world would have been better off if someone else would have just nipped the little shit in the bud after Voldemort failed.

After a long minute, the "cHoSen OnE" finally appeared through the door. Nova, Viktor and Fleur all glared at Harry.

"Well look at you, fuck face," Nova snapped at Harry before the professors could join them. "Managed to get yourself in the center of the action as usual." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Nova was really scary.

Ludo Bagman came in and seemed to think the whole thing was exciting. None of the other champions shared his enthusiasm, least of all Nova.

Bagman, Crouch, Fudge, Dumbledore, Kakaroff, Maxime and Moody went back and forth for what seemed like forever. Nova spaced out, she just wanted them to hurry up and render the Goblet's decision invalid. But Dumbledore's stupid whimsical 'everything happens for a reason' streak won out, and it was decided that Harry would be competing with the rest of them.

The teachers and students split ways as everyone headed back to their houses. As soon as the Hogwarts professors were out of sight, Nova whipped out her wand and Petrified Harry.

"You're going to lose and I don't care if you die doing it," Nova spat, then she also _literally_ spat on him while he was down. She headed to the Slytherin common room, leaving the idiot kid to wait for the spell to wear off. Nova felt pretty certain that no one would help Potter if they came across him tonight anyways. As she walked to the dungeon, she tried to shake off her irritation and allow herself a moment of pride for being chosen, even though she never doubted that she would be.


	2. Nova Gets Interviewed

_**Sunday November 13, 1994**_

The first task wasn't for another week and a half, and Nova was really bored with the semester. The first Quidditch match of the year, Slytherin against Gryffindor, should have happened the previous weekend, but Quidditch had been cancelled for the year. Nova wished she had the chance to further intimidate Potter on the field before the task; she had devised a truly great scheme to have her Beaters take him out. But then they announced that the pitch would be used for the Tournament, and suddenly all Nova had left to boost her superiority complex was being Head Girl. Well, that and being a Champion. But that wasn't really a big deal.

Bossing people around turned out not to be as fun as Nova had expected. A few nights after being selected, Nova had stayed up chain smoking (because everyone knows smokers are badasses) and just cranked out the entire year's schedule of Prefect duties. She handed them out the next morning and then planned to never talk to them again ,unless she needed to reprimand them or make them do something for her.

Nova's parents had forced her to take every single N.E.W.T. so she would maintain her perfect O record that she had obtained in O.W.L. year. Even though she never studied and fell asleep in lectures all the time, Nova was just naturally really good at magic and had a photographic memory. All she had to do for her theoretical classes was stare at the text book and then bam, she knew it. Super rad.

While she was studying the English national team's playbook, an ugly little first year knocked on her door. "I'm here to take you to Bagman, the _Daily Prophet_ is here," it squeaked, and Nova rolled her eyes as she got up to follow it.

They arrived at a small classroom and Nova shooed the first year away, as it was an expendable character who was never to be mentioned again.

Mr. Bagman, Viktor, and Fleur were already waiting in the room, talking to a woman in long bright green robes. Nova sat as far away from them as possible and stared at the ceiling in abject boredom. Potter took forever to show up and really inconvenienced everyone with his lateness.

"Time for the wand weighing ceremony!" Bagman said excitedly. Harry asked him to clarify, like a dumbass.

"They need to know what our wands are made of," Nova said, talking down to him like a child. He flushed red.

Professor Dumbledore entered the room with Ollivander, the wand maker. When he laid eyes on Nova, he approached her first.

"Miss Malfoy, let's see how your wand has blossomed in your care," Ollivander said fondly. He recognized her not only because she was famous for being so talented at Quidditch at eighteen, but also because he had sold her a super rare unique wand, maybe the most special one ever.

"Ebony and thestral hair, such a rare mix," Ollivander admired her wand as he looked at it. "Usually I don't use thestral hairs, it's not one of my main three cores, but this one was exceptionally fearsome," he noted for the reporter. "Solid ebony, very suited to combative magic, and to Transfiguration...we should probably try the latter..." And with that, he flicked Nova's wand and turned one of the plush chairs into a black cat. Nova cracked a rare smile as it weaved through her legs. When he returned her wand, she Vanished it silently, impressing everyone.

Ollivander was not nearly as interested in anyone else's wand. He said something dumb about the feather in Harry's wand being special, and spent almost as much time examining it as he had Nova's, though. Nova really hated Harry and couldn't wait to watch him fail.

"Photos now!" Bagman said when the wand weighing was over. The judges and champions gathered together and took a few portraits. Nova was pleased to watch Fleur stare at her enviously out of the corner of her eye, while Nova posed like a model for each picture.

"May I talk to you alone, dear?" the reporter asked after Dumbledore had dismissed the group.

"Of course," Nova said, giving her most winning smile.

"Lovely," she said. "Rita Skeeter, by the by," she said, and the witches shook hands.

Dumbledore lingered skeptically at the door, but Nova scared him off with a glare. He closed the door quickly and left them alone.

Rita pulled out a Quick Quotes Quill and a scrap of parchment, set the quill to balance itself, and began to test the automatic writing instrument. The quill started to scribble as she spoke, so she grabbed a full roll before crumpling the practice paper and launching into the interview.

"So Nova, it's so lovely to finally talk to you," Rita gushed. "I've been talking to your agent for months now!"

"I'm so pleased our schedules finally worked out," Nova lied. She hated doing interviews and magazine shoots, and she had to do so many over the summer. Nova was getting so famous now that it was sometimes really exhausting. "It's been a hectic few months," she said, forcing a modest smile.

"I can't even imagine, youngest player on the English national team roster! Now, you've been playing Chaser since..." Rita started.

"1986," Nova supplied proudly, "my second year."

"And you were made Quidditch captain on the spot," Rita said excitedly.

"That's right," Nova said. _This better not all be rhetorical questions that are answered by my publicist's interview primers..._ Nova thought. She was going to have to send her agency a Howler, for allowing this terrible encounter with the goddamn _Daily Prophet_ to happen in the first place. TriWizard Tournament related or not, Nova was way too famous to be speaking to the press without a rider in place.

"We're all dying to know, who were your other offers from?" Rita asked, sounding scandalized. Nova hadn't publicized this information yet, because the English team was honestly the only one worth announcing in her opinion. But she decided to throw the chipper reporter a bone, and give her the exclusive quote.

"Let's see..." Nova said, mentally bringing up the list, "Falmouth Falcons, Appleby Arrows, Chudley Cannons, Pride of Portree, Puddlemere United, Wimbourne Wasps, Wigtown Wanderers, Montrose Magpies..." Nova realized she was missing one. "Oh, and Caerphilly Catapults. But fuck Wales," Nova blurted.

Rita giggled uncontrollably. "Oh, I've got to get that approved to stay in," Rita said deviously. She shifted and said "Okay, I've got to Floo in a few minutes, but answer a few more questions?"

"Eh. No," Nova said.

"That's perfectly fine," Rita said, like a real pushover. "Thank you so much for your time Miss Malfoy, it was an honor meeting you! I'll see you at the Tournament!" Nova gave her a half smile and led her out of the room without a word.


	3. Nova Imperiuses Hagrid

_**Tuesday November 22, 1994**_

The _Daily Prophet_ feature on the TriWizard Tournament ended up being mostly about Nova. She wasn't surprised, seeing as she was the only one that irritating reporter had chosen to interview. Fleur had proved to be vapid and air-headed, Viktor's Quidditch record was already old news, and Potter was too afraid of everyone to stick around. Potter had been acting like a real pussy, by the way. So the article on Nova, and the list of teams that had all begged her to play, was big news around the school. Everyone wanted to know why she didn't choose their favorite team. Nova's answer was always the same, "I only want to play for the best."

Also, because Nova was Head Girl, Quidditch captain, a champion, _and_ already famous, she had convinced Professor Dumbledore to let her keep practicing her skills, so she got to fly around the entire grounds whenever she wanted. The Gryffindor captain argued that Potter should get the same privilege, but Dumbledore said no. Even though Nova was a Malfoy and Dumbledore avoided families with Dark connections, Dumbledore still liked her more than Potter. Anyways.

It was the night before the first tas, and Nova and Professor Snape were silently gliding across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest under one of Nova's brilliant Concealment charms. Professor Snape had complimented her on her ever impressive magical skill, and even smiled at her. Her family had known Severus for Nova's entire life, and the man only got nicer the more Nova proved herself. She didn't feel the need for approval and never intentionally sought it out, but she got it anyways because she was pretty damn awesome.

"This way," Professor Snape turned quietly, leading the way to Hagrid's hut.

Professor Snape had been in the Three Broomsticks when Hagrid had told Potter to meet him near midnight. The Slytherin wizard hadn't been able to eavesdrop on them, but he was a Legilimens so he listened in on Potter's thoughts and then read Hagrid's mind to see what he was up to. Professor Snape had already told Nova that dragons were the first task, but she needed to see them up close, and they needed to make sure Potter didn't.

They reached Hagrid's hut just a couple hours before midnight. Nova had convinced Professor Snape to let her handle the spell casting, because she was already of age and really good at cursing people anyways. Nova crept up to the window, pointed her wand at Hagrid, and silently placed him under the Imperius curse.

Hagrid was really easy to manipulate, because he was already highly inclined to do what Nova wanted. She controlled him and forced him to drink all the alcohol in his house so that he wouldn't be able to take Potter to see the dragons. Hagrid was a fat lazy drunk anyway, so Nova reasoned that it wouldn't be very out of character for him to be found passed out in his own vomit. _That_ would take Potter plenty of time to clean up.

Once their first mission had been achieved, Professor Snape took the lead walked almost to the edge of the grounds and the castle was completely out of sight. As they kept walking, perfectly Concealed, Nova began to hear deafening roars.

"Dragons, _really?"_ Nova rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "Do I really have to waste my time and effort on a dragon?" Professor Snape laughed quietly.

"Always so modestly blasé," Professor Snape said with good natured sarcasm.

When Nova was much younger, she went to a wizarding summer camp where the students raised and rode baby and adolescent dragons. The full grown adults were much more fearsome, but the camp had educated her on how to sedate and, if necessary, how to kill a dragon. Nova had found the camp experience really dull ,but she guessed it would come in handy now. She would have done just fine without the specialized knowledge, but now she felt even more assured that she would not struggle at all with the task.

They watched the dragons quietly a little longer until Nova had identified all their breeds. There was a Peruvian Vipertooth, which liked to eat humans, a Catalonian Fireball, which was capable of breathing Fiendfyre, an Antipodean Opaleye, which was a beautiful but notoriously vicious species, and a Hebridean Black, also really aggressive.

Nova hoped she got the Vipertooth. Not only did it have a taste for human blood, it was also highly venomous, which would make it the most impressive dragon to defeat. Nova made a mental note to check and see if she was allowed to kill the creature when the task was officially announced tomorrow.


	4. Nova Wins The First Task, Duh

_**Thursday November 24, 1994**_

The day of the first task had finally arrived, and Nova was ready to get it over with already. She had known how she was going to beat the dragons since the night she saw them, and had a different plan for each dragon, just in case she didn't get her preferred breed.

The champions were gathered in a tent waiting for the big reveal, when Bagman finally arrived holding a small purple bag. "You will be choosing a small version of the creature you will face in your task! Your objective is to collect the golden egg the creature is protecting." Bagman looked from Fleur to Nova and said, "Ladies first."

Nova walked forward quickly, causing Fleur to back down and step back. She reached her hand in the bag and grabbed the first one she touched. _Fuck,_ she thought, as she picked the Antipodean Opal eye miniature. She gazed down at it. _At least my performance will definitely be impressive,_ Nova thought. She was still pissed about it though.

Fleur drew the Catalonian Fireball, Viktor the Hebridean Black, and stupid ass Potter got the Peruvian Vipertooth. Fleur and Viktor had barely reacted to the dragons, and Nova realized their headmasters must have also informed them of the first task. Potter, however, was going green in the face as he stared down at the dragon, which was already biting at his hand and trying to eat his flesh.

Nova was chosen to go first, followed by Fleur, Viktor, and lastly, Potter. Nova stepped into the enclosure and saw the giant pale beast guarding a sizable gold egg. She rolled her eyes, this was going to be too easy.

Before she even took a step, Nova whipped her wand and Unvanished her Nimbus 9000 from nonbeing. The crowd cheered wildly as she mounted it and zoomed high into the air. She had the best broomstick in the world; it wasn't even sold to anyone but national team players, and it made her better than absolutely every Quidditch player at Hogwarts. Nova looked down and noticed even the other houses' team captains were watching with their mouths wide open.

" _Incarcerous Ferro!"_ Nova cast aloud. She didn't need to say incantations to cast spells but she wanted the audience to hear her cast the advanced version of the cord conjuring spell. Rather than thin ropes, the Opal Eye's wings and snout were wrapped tightly in metal chains. It was totally impossible for the dragon to move at all, since Nova's spells were super powerful, but she decided to show off her flying skill rather than just summon the egg. Even if the egg was enchanted to resist the charm, Nova was too powerful to be limited by such things.

She swooped right up to the egg and snatched it like she had snatched the Quaffle so many times before. The crowd erupted into applause as Bagman signaled for the judges to show their marks. Nova wasn't surprised at all to get a ten from everyone, even Kakaroff and Maxime. She walked back into the tent without acknowledging the deafening crowd, and went to take a nap while the others battled their dragons. They took so long that Nova slept for an entire REM cycle.

Nova woke up to Bagman summoning her for the scores to be announced and to declare the winner. Harry was missing, which Nova took as a good sign. She hoped the Vipertooth bit him or spit venom at him, and that the injury would mess him up forever.

Nova won the task, duh. Krum came in second, then Fleur. Potter had apparently been unable to get the egg without almost dying, so he was dead last.

When the three rightful champions were escorted away, Bagman informed them that the next task would require solving the clue hiding in the golden egg. They had three months to figure it out, so Nova wasn't worried at all.

When Harry finally stopped being a little bitch and joined them, Bagman handed him an egg. Nova thought he deserved to be permanently disqualified, but apparently the little prat still had to see the Tournament through to the end. _Or until he dies,_ Nova though, suppressing a laugh.

Before anyone could rush up to Nova, she Unvanished her Nimbus 9000 again and flew away. She was so grateful that Dumbledore adored her and allowed her the special privilege.


	5. Nova Cracks The Egg, Like, Right Away

_**Friday December 2nd, 1994**_

After winning first place in the first task of the Tournament, Nova really needed time away from crowds and people rushing to congratulate her. She isolated herself as much as possible and did the bare minimum to maintain her Head Girl status and Prefect perks.

She had been too tired to try to figure out the golden egg's mystery, and the next morning at breakfast, Nova had heard Gryffindors talking about the terrible sound it had made when Potter opened it in the common room, like a dumbass. _Of course it wouldn't be that simple_ , Nova had thought upon overhearing the gossip.

Nova had slacked on the task for a week, but after classes on Friday, she was struck with an important realization. Certain magical creatures, like sirens, fae, and mermaids, sounded different depending on whether they were in their natural environment or not. Nova remembered this because she was excellent in Care of Magical Creatures even though Hagrid sucked as a teacher. Nova decided to test whether or not her suspicions were correct. She grabbed the egg and headed out of her dormitory and to the prefect's bathroom. Nova would need deep water to perform her little experiment.

As she expected, the egg sang when opened underwater. Nova immediately understood the riddle perfectly, and she felt really clever for figuring it out so quickly. She was definitely not going to give any of the other champions a clue about the task, certainly not Potter.


	6. Ew, Nova Has To Take A Date

_**Saturday December 10th, 1994**_

Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball at dinner the next weekend. Nova cringed as the witch mentioned that there would be fourth years allowed. She understood that obviously Potter had to be included, ugh, but Nova dreaded having the rare Hogwarts party dampened by snot nosed children.

Then she announced that champions and their partners would be opening the party with a first dance with their chosen partners. Nova sighed loudly. Everyone in her year was beneath her and annoying and there was no way she was going to go with a sixth year. She didn't like socializing so she hadn't met any of the Durmstrang boys, which Nova now regretted. Nova shrugged and looked down the table.

"Pucey," she projected so he and everyone around him could hear Nova addressed the second best Chaser on the team. "You're coming with me," she said flatly.

"Erm.. thank you!" Adrian Pucey said, surprised that Nova was going to give him an ounce of attention unrelated to Quidditch practices. Nova shrugged and looked back down at her plate, ignoring everyone for the rest of the meal. 

* * *

[A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and leaving reviews! I'm glad I'm not the only one getting a kick out of this ridiculous story. Just a heads up that chapters will be getting longer after the Yule ball, and a promise that there IS an actual plot line bubbling underneath Nova's nonsense lol. Thanks again for reading, see you in a few hours haha.]


	7. Nova Has To Do WHAT?

_**Monday December 19th, 1994**_

The last day of term fell on a Monday this year, meaning the school would have over a week of free time before the Yule ball. Nova tended to get really bored in the time between the last day of classes and the train ride back to London, so she convinced Dumbledore to let her and Draco Floo home and just come back for the ball. The siblings would much rather spend the holiday with their family than with the inferior purebloods they lived with in Slytherin. The Malfoys really were just way better than everyone.

Nova and Draco's parents were waiting in front of the drawing room fireplace when they arrived. Narcissa rushed straight to Nova and gave her a big hug.

"Oh darling, we're so proud of you," Narcissa gushed while kissing the top of her favorite child's head. "Perfect midterm grades, perfect score on your first task," her mother said excitedly.

Nova grinned as her father walked to embrace. Draco got hugs too, but they weren't nearly as long because they weren't as impressed by his term as they were by Nova's.

"We'll be having dinner in the master dining room in an hour," Narcissa said, "I'll have Gretch bring your belongings to your room."

Nova cringed; she loved the convenience of house elves, but hated the on principle. They were ugly and creepy little fuckers, and Nova thought they were in their rightful place of subservience. Despite their magical powers, the bug-eyed atrocities of a species were clearly incapable of doing anything without direct instructions.

Nova went up the beautiful marble staircase to her wing of the house. Her room was freaking awesome, of course. It was decorated with the same wallpaper that adorned the drawing room's walls, but in a rad grungy green rather than dark purple. In case you forgot, Nova was super edgy and grunge as hell, even though grunge was pretty much a Muggle genre and subculture. Nova's parents didn't care about her eccentric taste though; they supported every single thing she did because she was super mature and talented, so obviously they had raised her well enough to trust her decision making.

Her room was covered in posters of both wizarding and Muggle bands. The largest was of the Weird Sisters, who were the only thing compelling Nova not to skip the stupid Yule Ball. She smiled, then walked over to her second largest poster.

It was of Kurt Cobain, and his mouth was faded and covered in lipstick stains. Nova kissed the poster and shed a single crystalline tear. The musician had died in April, and Nova was studying advanced necromancy so she could one day visit his grave and raise the rock god from the dead. Even though he was a Muggle, the man was her absolute favorite musician, and like house elves, even Muggles had useful qualities. So Nova didn't give a shit if she had to stick her hands in some very Dark magic, if she meant that Kurt would come back and pump out more hits like "Smells Like Teen Spirt." Anyways.

Nova walked to her huge walk in closet and sighed as she took in the beautiful sight. She had so many expensive designer robes and clothes that she couldn't wear them in a year even if she changed six times a day. Nova only brought about a thousandth of her wardrobe with her to Hogwarts, and she still had more than enough choices when the students weren't required to be in their uniforms. After Nova's incredible year, she was sent lots of free clothes from famous wizarding designers, on top of the new wardrobe her parents bought her. The Malfoys prided themselves on their presentation, and even though Nova liked to dress in an edgier style, even her flannel shirts were immaculately tailored and cost at least 500 galleons a piece.

She considered what she should wear for dinner, and then decided it really didn't matter. The Malfoys usually dressed formally, but her parents enjoyed her eccentric fashion taste so they didn't care what she wore around the house. Draco, on the other hand, was required to follow the house rules more strictly than Nova did, being the younger brother. He would probably wear nice dress robes, but Nova picked out a long red and black plaid dress with a slit up one side. She paired it with chunky pair of knee high, strap and buckle covered, six inch platform goth boots. After she primped and satisfied herself with her appearance, Nova still had half an hour before the meal. She laid down on her tufted lavender chaise lounge and relaxed, conjuring butterflies and dragonflies idly as she waited to be summoned for dinner.

The food was much better than Hogwarts', which Nova found to suffer in quality due to being cooked in such large quantities. At home, Nova had her meals made specially, as she had to maintain to maintain her muscular streamlined figure as a prestigious Chaser. Even though everyone else ate the same meal, Nova was served filet mignon with a huge bowl of stir fried vegetables. She couldn't bring herself to eat the rich food that her family ate, plus Nova was too thin and lovely to eat fattening garbage.

"Nova, dear," Lucius said, setting his fork down towards the end of the meal. "We need to catch up tomorrow morning, after you've gotten a nice sleep in your own bed, of course." Nova knew there was something lying underneath his casual demeanor. "It's time to discuss your future after Hogwarts. There have been some, recent developments that might change this summer's plans." Draco's ears perked up as his father spoke, but Lucius had nothing to say to the younger child so he didn't acknowledge him.

"Of course, father," Nova said obediently. Her chest fluttered with excitement as she wondered what father had in store for her.

The next day, Nova sat waiting for her father in his opulent private study. It was a nostalgic room, as Nova had completed her homeschooling in the study before attending Hogwarts and she had many fond memories of casting her first spells there.

Lucius appeared in green flames in the fireplace at the end of the room. Nova stood to formally greet him as he approached, and he gestured for her to sit back down. The Malfoy patriarch took the leather armchair across from her and smiled primly.

"I'm inclined to deliver the bad news first," Lucius said lightly, with a slight frown. "I'd prefer to get the ugly part of this conversation out of the way, because you might need some time to process it, Nova."

Nova nodded. She may have had a serious problem with authority at school, and she tended to get away with a lot around the house, but Nova was never one to disrespect or question her father when it came to serious matters.

"I appreciate your consideration, father," Nova said demurely. "But please continue," she said in a deferential tone.

Lucius stiffened, glancing down at the floor for a long moment before making direct eye contact with his daughter. "This might be hard to swallow, princess," Lucius said. Nova was immediately alarmed; her father never called her by her childhood pet name anymore. "You may need to defer your start date for the team," her father started gently. Nova's face did not move a muscle.

"Why is that?" she asked quietly. Nova was raging inside, but she would not let it show.

"Well, the family is going to be going though a very temporary circumspect transitional period, publicly speaking," Lucius said. "We can't afford to be under close inspection, we're going to need to maintain a low profile until... certain plans come to fruition."

Nova stared at him, for once not understanding something immediately. "What do you mean by that?"

"We've been assigned a very important goal," Lucius said. "I'm bound not to disclose more than your part in it at this time, unfortunately, but it's time that you know."

Nova's mind ran wild as she contemplated all of the potential implication of her father's vague statements. She landed on one of the most likely ones, and the severity of the conversation struck her."I'm perfectly okay with that, father," Nova replied respectfully, knowing there would be no denying whatever he had planned for her. He straightened in his chair, seeming pleased.

"You're taking this very maturely, I should have expected nothing less. I'm very proud of you Nova," Lucius said with a wry grin. "Your unquestioning compliance will serve you well in the next few years, once everything falls into place."

"May I ask now, what exactly is my place in this task?" Nova said. She was starting to get anxious as she wondered what she would be doing that would keep her from participating in practices and matches for more than a short time.

"All I can disclose at this point is that you must make sure Potter makes it to the final task," Lucius said. "I know it must be extremely tempting for you to... _accidentally_ see him off," he said with a smirk, "but it is crucial that the child reaches the end of the task. You must finish at precisely the same time and..."

"I can't just win?" Nova blurted. "Pardon my interruption, sir" she said quickly, beginning to blush, "but why must I let him tie with me? Am I being asked to throw the Tournament?"

"Yes," Lucius said, dropping his eyes to the floor again. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I know this is taking a lot from you. I wouldn't choose this course for you if I wasn't absolutely certain that it is for the greater good. I swear it on my life," her father said sympathetically. "But I can assure you, once you've completed your part, you will have performed a great service to our family."

Nova nodded, accepting her duty. "I'll do it."


	8. Nova's Christmas And The Dumb Yule Ball

_**Sunday December 25th, 1994**_

Christmas at the Malfoy manor was delightful as always. Nova received a shit ton of quirky new clothes, an large selection of books about useful hexes and curses, and a set of family heirloom jewelry. Draco got the newest broom in the Firebolt line, a set of Undetectably Extended luggage, and a Foe-Glass. Both siblings received giant boxes full of candy and holiday cookies, and although Nova was getting too old to eat a ton of sweets, it had been a tradition since they were old enough to have sugar, and one their parents liked to continue.

Gretch served elaborate meals all day, and a few of Narcissa's Rosier cousins and their young children came for Christmas tea. Nova hated children, especially pre-Hogwarts age brats, but she and Draco always assumed babysitting duties without question while the adults caught up. It was a long two hours of supervising them playing with their new toys, mostly making sure the eldest child didn't crash into walls on his toy broomstick. When the afternoon began to wane, the Rosiers headed home, and the family retired to the sitting room for a few hours.

By seven, Nova and Draco were getting dressed for the Yule Ball, as they were scheduled to Floo back to Professor Dumbledore's fireplace in just thirty minutes. Nova dreaded having to go back to school even for a few hours; she was really tired of random people thinking they could just walk up and try to talk to her just because she was the rightful school champion. Hogwarts was like being trapped in a sea of young and annoying fans, and Nova was getting way too famous for that shit. It almost lessened the sting of having to defer her position on the national team; if she took a break from the limelight, maybe she would develop a newfound appreciation for being a burgeoning celebrity.

Nova had picked a princess silhouette dress made of dark green tulle, intricately detailed with tiny chips of emeralds, white moonstone, and malachite. The garment was undeniably beautiful, but it paled in comparison with Nova's grungy gorgeousness. She added her new silver and diamond heirloom necklace, a set of pearl and spike bracelets, and transfigured her hair into an intricately braided updo. When Nova finished getting ready, she headed downstairs where Draco and their parents were waiting in the drawing room.

At precisely seven thirty, Narcissa and Lucius waved their children off as the two disappeared in a flash of green flames. Nova and Draco stepped out of Dumbledore's fireplace to find the headmaster waiting for them.

"Ah, let's head down to the feast then," the old wizard said, leading them down the stairs and accompanying them the entrance hall, where the students were congregated to meet up while waiting for the feast that would kick off the ball.

"Pucey," Nova said loudly, yelling over the whole group of students. The Chaser looked up from across the hall, then ditched his friends to join Nova. Draco broke off to find Pansy Parkinson, even though he secretly hater her. McGonagall called for all the champions to gather with their dates and prepare for their presentation while the rest of the school sat in the Great Hall.

Roger Davies was the only acceptable escort; at least Fleur had brought someone capable of mildly intelligent conversation. But Nova was repulsed by Potter's date, a third year ginger girl she knew to be one of the Weasleys. _A fucking third year,_ Nova thought disgustedly, shooting them both dirty looks. But even worse was Viktor's date, the biggest brown nose in Draco's year, Hermione Granger. The snooty Gryffindor bitch had obviously relied on a shit ton of beauty potions to prepare for the night, as she looked nothing like she normally did. Even her buck teeth seemed smaller, which was odd because her brother had cast a powerful tooth elongating spell on her just days ago.

The champions and their partners entered the Great Hall after all the other students had been seated, and the school applauded as they walked to the front of the hall in pairs. They took their places at a long table with the judges, and Nova dreaded having to socialize with all these dumb people. Viktor and Roger were the only tolerable people at the table, but Nova was still annoyed that Viktor and Potter had brought such unworthy dates.

Dumbledore led the table to summon their meals by picking up his menu and stating his order aloud to the plate below him. His dinner appeared immediately, prompting the others to do the same.

The only interesting bit of conversation was Viktor's description of Durmstrang. Karkaroff cut him off, and Nova had to keep herself from sighing exaggerating at the killjoy of a headmaster. Fleur started describing Beauxbatons, and Nova immediately tuned out, as she found Fleur's accent increasingly irritating.

After dinner, Dumbledore vanished all the tables and conjured a stage in the corner of the hall. A set of instruments appeared, and the Weird Sisters took the stage. Nova's excitement was overridden by the realization that it was time for the first dance with Pucey.

The band played a slow waltz, much different than the Weird Sisters' usual sound. Nova danced gracefully, as of course she had been to years of cotillion, but Pucey was clumsy as hell off the Quidditch pitch. Nova had to keep her eyes down to avoid having her toes stomped on. Potter and Weasley looked awkward together, and the Weasley girl was blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact with Potter. Nova looked away in disgust, still annoyed that children were at the Yule Ball. Krum and Hermione were better, but Fleur and Roger were the only other couple relatively close to Nova's dancing skill level.

Finally, the rest of the students joined the dance floor as the Weird Sisters started playing their rock set. Nova ditched Adrian and the other champions immediately and pushed her way to the front of the stage. She spent their entire show dancing alone, not caring about anyone around her.

When the ball was over at long last, Nova and Draco bid their dates goodnight before heading to Dumbledore's office. They had to wait for him to close the ball and return to his office, but as soon as the headmaster got back, the Malfoys got the fuck out as soon as they could.


	9. Nova Hates Dumbledore

_**Monday January 2nd, 1995**_

Nova hated how goddamn short Hogwarts breaks were. If Nova and Draco hadn't been permitted to go home early, they would only have had a measly eight days away from school. For some stupid reason, they had to start back on the very first Monday of January, which fell on the second this year, and the school would be expected to be back in the swing of classes by Tuesday.

Dumbledore had agreed that Nova was getting to be way too much of an illustrious celebrity to ride the stupid train, so once again, Nova and Draco appeared in the Headmaster's fireplace.

"You're a couple hours ahead of the train," Dumbledore said rhetorically. Of freaking course they knew that, it had been the whole point of waking up and saying goodbyes early. "Let's get your luggage taken back..." Dumbledore clapped once and a scrawny house elf wearing a rag popped up.

Nova and Draco stared down at the familiar elf, then Nova slit her eyes at Dumbledore. "What are you playing at?" she seethed. Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"I meant nothing by it, I do apologize," Dumbledore said kindly, remembering Dobby once belonged to the Malfoys.

"Dobby was not specifically summoned, Dobby just jumps to serve when Profes..."

"Don't interrupt, you little cretin," Draco said, speaking for the first and maybe last time in this entire manuscript.

"Make him leave," Nova snapped. "I can't live here knowing this piece of barely sentient garbage is making my food and pressing my uniform." Dumbledore stared at her. "I'm not joking, get it the fuck out of here. Banish it. Go assign it to some Muggles, for all I care. You can't just use other people's house elves when they were unjustly freed, ya ass." Nova crossed her arms and stared at Dumbledore expectantly.

Dumbledore's jaw was hanging so low that the sides of his beard were starting to obstruct his mouth. "Miss Malfoy, surely you can't... As Headmaster..."

"aS hEaDmAsTeR, you can do whatever you damn well please, I know it," Nova said. "And as for you," she sneered down at Dobby, "don't touch my things. Go put your pickle of a nose in a corner until Dumbledore decides what to do with you."

Dumbledore didn't say anything else, because even he wasn't immune to being intimidated by Nova. It made Nova feel extra powerful, being able to metaphorically rip the spine out of the esteemed old wizard with just a few choice words. Even though it remained unspoken, Nova knew her status as a TriWizard champion, the Head Girl, and, for all anyone else knew, a soon-to-be national Quidditch player, kept her safe from even the lightest reprimand. Plus, not only was Nova super scary just when she talked, she was incredibly gifted at dueling and she was from an extremely well connected family. Anyways.

Nova and Draco left the office indignantly, without saying goodbye or wishing Dumbledore a happy new year or any of that nonsense. "What a stupid, stupid man," Nova said to Draco as they entered the Slytherin common room.

"Ew, boarders," Nova said loudly as the siblings walked in. The room's only occupants were poorer students, who had better Christmases at Hogwarts than at home, or full on nerds who had stayed just for the library. Nova had completely forgotten about boarders; she had been excited by the prospect of having the whole common room to herself until the train arrived. She went to head to the Slytherin dormitory, then grinned nastily as she thought better of it. She turned around, whipped out her ebony wand, and cast, " _Perpurigo!"_

It was as if a gigantic box of six month old carrion had exploded in the center of the room, and only Nova couldn't smell it. Even Draco was a necessary casualty of Nova's self-created Crowd Clearing jinx. Every student in the room got to their feet, clenching their noses and gagging as they hurried to wretch in the bathrooms. Draco gave Nova a nasty look, and she rolled her eyes as he ran off too. Once the common room was clear, Nova sat in the best chair by the fireplace, without bothering to cast a Finite charm. If anyone else entered the room, they would still be repelled by the horrible stench from Nova's spell.

Nova silently chain-smoked her Kamels, tossing the cigarette butts in the fire. When the pack was finally empty, she threw it in too, and watched as the cardboard box's cellophane wrapping curled and melted.

It took less than half an hour for Nova to fall into a blissfully dreamless sleep. But it took Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick coming in and combining their magic to break Nova's jinx before other students could tolerate entering the room. She had napped soundly for five hours, leaving the rest of Slytherin waiting outside for three.

Even though it was apparent that there was only one culprit in the common room, Professor Snape did not punish Nova, because they were super good old friends. He did, however, cross the room to silently stand by her chair and look down at her.

"You have to admit, that was a pretty good one," Nova laughed as she stood up. Snape smiled almost imperceptibly.

"I hope you've put equal effort into spells for your next task," Snape said coolly, but without being a dick. His black eyes caught her grey eyes, and for a millisecond Nova thought Snape had winked at her.

"Do you know?" Nova said vaguely but suspiciously, dropping her voice low as students began to settle into the common room. Snape's facial expression immediately neutralized completely, and Nova knew he was practicing Occlumency. Though Nova's skill at Legilimency was incomparable to her professor's, she held his eye contact and made the effort anyways. It was kind of like she was magically poking at Snape's brain with her finger, not to get anything out of him, but rather to show him that she could.

The professor sighed dramatically and let his guard drop for a moment. Her father's face flashed in her mind, with a sterner look than Nova had ever received from him. In the mental image, Lucius opened his mouth to speak, but Snape quickly drew his mind's wall back up.

Nova and Snape, both with their vision fully cleared, smirked subtly at each other. "Well alright then," Nova said casually, "I suppose I'll see you in Potions, sir." The witch and wizard turned to walk away, but as an afterthought, Nova turned back. "By the way, happy New Years, Professor. Hope your holidays were enjoyable." She gave the man her most winning smile, then headed to her dormitory to settle in.


End file.
